Some Kind of Miracle
by The Heart's Notebook
Summary: Yamato has been killed by Jealousy. Now Ultimo is w/o a master and Vice and his allies are getting stronger. There seems to be no hope for Ultimo and the Six Perfections, until they make a new friend, who, just maybe, might be able to help them, but her dark past life connection with one of the evil Doji just might be their destruction. They need a miracle if they hope to survive.


This particular fanfic is sort of hard to follow because it switches back and forth constantly but I made this guide:

_Italics_- Vice and company

Regular- Ultimo and company

**Some Kind of Miracle **

"Yamato-sama…," Ultimo sniffled as they cremated his master's body. Yamato was murdered by Jealousy and Ultimo was left without a master and his best friend. Eco looked at Ultimo then rustled the dôji's hair gently.

Ultimo somberly watched Yamato's ashes placed in a sacred urn. The dôji turned when the bushes rustled suddenly. "Who's there," Pardonner growled. "Show yourself," He ordered.

Regula stepped out of the bushes with a teenage girl on his back, "A little help here?" His stubby legs trembled under the weight of the girl he carried. Ultimo and Pardonner rushed over. Ultimo slid forward and caught the girl as she fell along with Regula; Regula fell face first in the dirt, "Gee, thanks." He stood up.

The others came over. "Where did you find her, Regula," Eco wondered.

"I found her in a crashed car by the road, Eco-sama," The dôji of discipline answered as he wiped the mud from his face.

Ultimo looked at the girl, whose head laid in his lap, she had shards of glass piercing her delicate skin in a few spots, scraps and gashes here and there, bruises in various places, and a black eye. Her soft black hair caught the moon's rays in its enchanting abyss. "We should take her inside," Dr. Shakujii Koun said.

"Hai," Eco agreed, "Here Ulti, I'll carry her…you carry Yamato's urn."

Ultimo nodded silently he took the urn from Eco and let him take the girl. The group went inside.

##########

"There," Dr. Koun finished bandaging the girl's arm, "That should do it."

"I sense no evil in her," Pardonner stated.

"Neither do I," Regula said.

The girl groaned. Ultimo blinked then went to the bed. The girl opened her eyes with a moan. She gasped and jumped. "Now, now," The Doctor smiled gently and patted her arm, "There's no reason to be frightened, my dear, we won't harm you," He told her.

Ultimo stared at the girl's eyes with curiosity, he leaned in a little. She looked at him, suddenly feeling calm; she saw the gently innocence in his face and eyes. "Such strange eyes," Ultimo said. They were strange indeed; the girl's eyes were a soft golden yellow.

"Let's not crowd the girl, Ulti," Dr. Koun said. Ultimo nodded then backed away.

"Who are you people, where am I," The girl asked.

"I'm afraid we can't tell you that, my dear, to my great regret," Dr. Koun told her, "But would you mind telling us your name?"

"Sayuri," She answered.

"Small lily," Dr. Koun smiled at the meaning of the girl's name, "Beautiful."

"Thank you." Sayuri said. She looked at the three that stood near him.

"Ah, you're awake," The door opened and Eco walked in.

"Who _are_ you guys?" Sayuri asked again.

"If we tell her she won't believe us." Pardonner said.

"We'll just have to take that chance," Eco said, "Okay, we'll tell you."

#########

"Okay, let me see if I got this straight," Sayuri said, "A guy in the twelfth century created mechanical boys, Karakuri-dôji, to see which force, evil or good, is stronger. Ultimo, embodies perfect good, Regula embodies discipline, and Pardonner embodies Patience and each of them have a master. Your Regula's master," Sayuri looked at Eco, "Dr. Koun is Pardonner's master, but who's Ultimo's?" Sayuri wondered. No one answered. Ultimo's face saddened and then he left the room. "Did-Did I say something wrong?"

"Ulti's master was killed this morning," Pardonner told her.

"Oh…whoops."

"Don't worry about it, Sayuri-dear," Dr. Koun told her, "You didn't know and Ulti knows you didn't, it's just hard for him." Sayuri nodded in understanding.

"We can't let her remember," Regula said, "She'll tell about this."

"No I won't, it's the least I could do; you helped me and I won't tell, I swear." Sayuri said.

"What were you doing all the way out here in the first place," Regula asked.

"I was…I was running away from home," Sayuri replied, "I didn't really know where I was going only that I was getting away from that awful place. I lost control of my car and crashed."

"Well, its good, in a way, that you crashed where you did otherwise who knows how long you'd be out there," Eco said.

"Yeah, you got a point. Thank you all so much." Sayuri smiled gently.

"You are most welcome," Dr. Koun, "Now why don't you get some rest; you've had a very trying day."

"Yeah," Sayuri agreed.

###########

Eco closed the door and the four walked down the hall. "Should I erase her memories, Eco-sama," Regula asked.

"No," Eco replied, "There is no need."

"So you think we should let her stay too, yes?" Dr. Koun looked at the heavyset man.

"Hai, like Pardonner and Regula said there is no evil in her, she swore she wouldn't say a word, and plus she has nowhere to go."

"What about the others?" Pardonner said.

######### **(In the morning)**

"So we all agree," Eco said, "Sayuri will be staying with us." Everyone nodded.

Regula looked at Ultimo, who stared out the window, "Ultimo…"

"Ulti's okay," Ultimo smiled softly, but Regula knew better.

"Regula," Eco put a hand on the bald dôji's head, "Why don't you and Ulti go see if Sayuri is awake yet."

"Yes, Eco-sama," Regula nodded. Ultimo went with Regula.

"Poor Ulti," The doctor watched the two leave the room.

###########

They walked into the room to see Sayuri sitting by the window. "I see you're awake," Regula said.

"Good morning, Regula," Sayuri smiled. She saw Ultimo, "Good morning Ultimo."

"Good morning, Sayuri-chan," Ultimo said. He smiled, sure he was still grieving but Sayuri's warm smile made him feel a little better.

"Are you hungry," Regula asked the girl with pretty hair and unusual eyes.

"Very," Sayuri answered.

"Then let's go."

###########

After breakfast Sayuri went to the roof top to get some fresh air. "Sayuri-chan," A voice said behind her. Sayuri looked over her shoulder to see one of the dôji. "May Ulti join you," Ultimo asked.

"Sure," Sayuri grinned.

Ultimo smiled and came over and sat beside her, "Sayuri-chan, is there something wrong?"

"It's nothing Ulti, I just came outside for some air, that's all…Ulti, I'm sorry about last night."

"That's okay, Sayuri-chan didn't know, I understand." Ulti told her.

Sayuri smiled gently, "All of you are very kind letting me stay here."

"You are very kind for keeping us a secret." Sayuri looked at Ultimo and noticed his ripped clothes, the scratches and mud caked on his body. Sayuri reached and rubbed some mud off of Ultimo's cheek. She gasped when he suddenly became clean and shiny. Ultimo looked at her and smiled, "Ulti is glad Sayuri-chan is his friend."

"I am too."

########

_He grinned sinisterly, "So that pathetic fool Ultimo has lost his precious master." Vice sat in the window seat and watched the lights brighten up the city in the dead of night, "Perfect."_

###########

"Eco," Sayuri found the sushi Chef in the kitchen of the abandoned hospital cooking.

"Hai, Sayuri," Eco looked at her and smiled.

"Could… I talk to you for a minute?"

"Of course, of course," Eco nodded with grin and sat down on a stool, "Tell me, what's on your mind."

"It's about Ultimo," Sayuri answered.

"Ulti?"

"Yeah, I want you to tell me about him and Yamato."

"Why?"

"I want to help him."

"Help him, help him with what?"

"I want to help him heal."

"Sayuri…"

They looked up when the wind picked up and they saw Ultimo fly off. Sayuri looked Eco and Eco nodded. Sayuri ran off after the dôji.

##############

Ultimo saw Hana and Eater causing carnage in the center of the city, he stopped. "Karakuri Henge; Crane Sword," He cut Eater's left arm off.

"So you finally came Ultimo," Hana smirked.

"Why are you here, why are you doing this," Ultimo asked. Ultimo was thrown into a building when a strong blast hit him unexpectedly.

Ultimo climbed out of the rubble then glared when he saw who caught him off guard. "Hello, does the word "decoy" mean anything to you," Jealousy smirked, "I knew there had be some way to get a coward like you to come out of hiding."

"Jealousy…" Ultimo seethed darkly.

"Ultimo…" Jealousy grinned sinisterly.

"Murderer…" Ultimo's eyes narrowed.

"Bastard…"

"Ultimo!"

The dôji looked down. Ultimo gasped when he saw Sayuri looking at him, "Sayuri-chan, get out of here, now!"

"So she's one of your little friends, huh," Jealousy got a wicked glint in his eyes.

"Jealousy, don't, leave her out of this," Ultimo told him. Jealousy flew to Sayuri. Sayuri gasped with a look of fear on her face.

Ultimo flew as fast as he could towards them. "Eater…" Jealousy said.

Ultimo was caught by a huge hand then he gasped when Eater squeezed his hand around him. Ultimo felt his arms snap at the elbows and his ribs shatter in a few places.

"Leave him alone," Sayuri said. Jealousy's gauntlet turned into a spider-like sword.

His eyes widened when pitch black aura surrounded the girl and she was gone in an instant, "Teleportation...Interesting…" Jealousy thought.

Eater's hand was cut off by a strange strand of black light. Sayuri appeared on the thumb of the severed hand. Sayuri pried the fingers apart, she took the unconscious dôji in her arms, and she teleported and reappeared on top of some rubble away from the hand, which fell to the ground with a loud heavy thud.

"Eater, destroy them," Hana commanded angrily.

Sayuri glanced up at the reassembled hand that came towards her and the dôji she held. In an instant of swirling black energy they were gone.

##########

She appeared and collapsed to her knees when she ran out of energy. She panted lightly. She looked at the still unconscious Ultimo in her arms. She swallowed when she felt tears of guilt fill her unfamiliar eyes. "Ultimo…I'm so sorry, please forgive me…" She buried her face into the doji's soft fiery red hair.

"Ulti is glad that you care about him," Ultimo smiled up at her gently.

##########

"_Vice," Jealousy walked into the apartment with Hana. _

"_What is it?" Vice wondered._

"_We have a problem," Hana stated. _

"_What kind of problem?"_

"_The Six Perfections have a new ally," Jealousy answered, "She was with Ultimo."_

"_She?"_

"_Yeah," Hana nodded, "She could teleport."_

"_What was the color of her energy?"_

"_Black," The two said in unison._

_Vice smirked sinisterly and chuckled, "So, the Black Sorceress has been reborn." _

"_Who is that?" Hana arched a small brow._

############

They walked into the Hospital. Sayuri kept wondering how Ultimo was going to heal, "How can a dôji heal without their master?"

"There you two are," Eco saw them walk in, "Ulti what happened."

"Eater and Jealousy," Was all Ultimo said. Eco nodded, understanding.

Sayuri looked at Ultimo, "Ulti, how are you going to be able to heal?"

Ultimo just smiled at her, he brushed her hair out of her face.

########### **(Three Days Later) **

Sayuri was walking through town when a loud explosion destroyed the upper part of a skyscraper. She squealed along with the other citizens. She covered the back of her head as the rubble came down. When it was safe she looked up to see the damage. She paled when she saw Eater and Hana, and along with them, Jealousy. And a dôji she never saw before. She gasped when Jealous looked right dead at her. Sayuri turned and ran as fast as she could go.

##########

"_Get her," Vice told Jealousy, "And bring her to me."_

"_Right," Jealousy nodded._

###########

Sayuri tripped. She got back up, ran into a room of a warehouse and locked the door. She gasped and froze when she came face to face with a dôji when she turned around. "Hello, Sayuri." He smirked as he hung upside down from the ceiling. He climbed around her then dropped to the floor on his feet.

"Nice to see you too, Jealousy," Sayuri said nervously as she backed up slowly.

#############

Regula, Pardonner, and Ultimo flew through the city. Ultimo flew faster. His fellow good dôji followed after him.

"There they are…" Regula said when he saw Hana and Eater.

"Vice…" Ultimo saw his complete opposite standing on Eater's shoulder.

Vice turned his head and saw Ultimo then smirked wickedly, "Hello…_brother_."

#############

"Did I do something to you in a past life?" Sayuri asked.

"Don't play coy with me human," Jealousy told her. Sayuri turned and ran to the door. She pulled it open, she gasped when she saw him blocking her way, "I know what lurks in your lusting heart."

"I hope you have a heart, Jealousy, because one of these days Ultimo will drive his Crane Sword through it."

Jealousy growled and hit her hard across the cheek, sending her flying through the wall. Sayuri rolled onto the asphalt. She pushed herself up on shuddering arms. She looked up to see Jealousy coming towards her.

"That's enough, Jealousy," One of the other dôji said. Sayuri realized it was the one she never saw before.

"Vice…" Jealousy looked at him.

"Vice… Why does that the name sound familiar?" Sayuri wondered to herself. Sayuri felt her energy finally return. She disappeared and reappeared on top of a telephone pole in the middle of her friends.

"I told you to bring her to me not kill her," Vice said. Sayuri looked at him. "Hello, Sayuri-sama." Vice said with an indifferent expression.

"Sama," She and the good dôji wondered.

"What's he talking about, onna," Pardonner looked at Sayuri.

"How should I know? I've never even seen him before."

"I see you have lost your memory," Vice said. "Allow me to refresh it for you."

Sayuri held her head in her hands when Vice's eyes dilated and weird yet strangely familiar scenes filled her mind, "Who…are you?"

"I'm your dôji, Sayuri Daichi. And we will reunite, maybe not today, but soon enough, until then, Sayonara." Vice and the others flew away.

The good dôji watched them leave then looked at Sayuri. Pardonner looked at his "brothers", "Let's go home."

"Here," Sayuri reached her hands out to them, "I can teleport us back."

They joined hands and in a blink of an eye they were gone.

############

"He is her dôji?" Mushashi looked up from his manga volume.

"I have no idea what they were talking about." Sayuri stated.

"Then why did he speak as if he knew you and vice versa?" Mr. Yoichi wondered.

"I don't know!" Sayuri said again. They all looked at her with doubt. Sayuri looked at the red head, she went to him, "Ulti, you believe, don't you?" Sayuri searched Ultimo's eyes, "You know I'm not lying, right?"

Ultimo looked at her then he grinned at her, he looked at the others, "She's not lying, she knows nothing." Sayuri smiled happily.

"Are you sure," Pardonner asked.

"Ulti is sure," Ultimo replied. "You've already said she is not evil, why try to contradict it now?" Ultimo took Sayuri in his arms and flew up the stairwell up to the roof. He put her down.

"What does he want with me," Sayuri asked.

"Like Vice told you, he wants to reunite with you, you are his master reincarnated," Ultimo sat down on the edge of the roof.

"Just like Yamato was yours…" Sayuri said.

"Yes…"

"Can you ever have a new master?"

"Yes," Ultimo said, "If we choose to find another one."

Sayuri sat down beside him. "You don't want another master, do you? Because you would feel guilty, you would feel like you were replacing Yamato…But I'm pretty sure he would want you to be happy and would want you to move on…Even has hard as it is."

Ultimo looked at her, "Ulti still misses him."

"You will always miss him, Ulti, because he was your friend."

"Who would Ulti pick?"

"That's up to you, just like it was the first time." Sayuri said then she stood up. "Good night, Ulti."

"Good night, Sayuri-chan." Ultimo watched Sayuri go to the door and disappear down the stairwell.

############### **(Later on that night) **

She tossed and turned as she whimpered in her sleep. She jolted awake with a terrified squeal. She looked to see the perfect good dôji looking at her, "Ulti heard you scream, and he thought you needed his help."

Sayuri sniffled and wrapped her arms around the slim dôji, "Please stay with me Ulti, I'm frightened."

"Ulti will," Ultimo lied down on the bed beside Sayuri, "Sayuri-chan should sleep now."

"Promise me that you won't leave."

"Ulti promises."

"Thank you." Sayuri curled up to Ultimo then closed her eyes.

################

When Sayuri woke up the next morning Ultimo was still beside her like he promised. He appeared to be asleep. She noticed how steady his breathing was, how relaxed his body laid next to hers; how human he looked when he was far from being.

"Ultimo…" She simply stared at him, taken in by his beauty. She never imagined that the creation of an artificial being was impossible yet here was one right beside her. She looked him over; at his soft hair, smooth skin, and his crimson gauntlets. She ran her hand over them softly; they were smooth and pretty. She looked and flinched when she saw him looking at her.

He smiled at her, "Sayuri-chan, do you feel better?"

"Yes, I do, thank you, Ulti."

########### **(That Afternoon)**

Sayuri sat in the lobby of the hospital alone, thinking to herself about what the dôji, the one that the others called Vice, had said about him being her dôji when she had no earthly clue what he was talking about. She looked at her open palm and summoned a dark ball of energy, "Was I…was I really a sorceress?" She wondered to herself.

"Sayuri-chan," A voice said her name. Sayuri looked up to see the Ultimo with the others.

The ball of blackness dissolved. She smiled, she stood up, "Hey everyone, is lunch ready," She walked up to them. She gasped and froze then started to shudder when Ultimo aimed his Crane Sword right at her throat. "U-Ulti what…what are you doing," She asked cautiously as she looked at his eyes that were filled with fury with fear in hers.

"Ulti remembers now," He seethed, "I knew I've seen your face and that energy before. YOU'RE THE MONSTER WHO KILLED YAMATO-SAMA!" He shouted, making Sayuri flinch.

"So that's it, huh? You're going kill me for an act that I've commented in another life that I have absolutely no recollection of? Whatever I was like then I'm not now; I would _never_ kill anyone or hurt any of you. Whatever I did to you and the others in the past, I'm sorry." Ulti looked at her and he saw tears appear in her eyes and gush down her face. "Ulti," Her tears grew bigger, she tried to swallow down the lump in her throat, "I thought you were my friend." Right then Ulti's eyes grew wide then softened and the anger disappeared, he lowered his sword. Sayuri closed her eyes and covered her face with her hands, "I'm sorry, Ulti, I'm so sorry." She sobbed.

Ulti's Sword Crane formed back to his gauntlet. "You're not really buying her act are you, Ulti," Regula wondered. Ulti didn't answer; he went to the weeping girl and pulled her hands away from her face with one of the huge fingers of his gauntlet. She looked at him and sniffled.

"It's not an act, Regula," Pardonner stated. "A liar can't pale, show fear, and/or cry on cue."

"Ulti," Sayuri began.

"Shhh," Ultimo shushed her gently and wiped away her tears, "You _are_ my friend and Ulti forgives you." He told her softly.

She hugged him tightly and buried her face into his chest whimpering, "Thank you."

They didn't notice that the others slipped out of the room. Ultimo held her to him, "Do you forgive _me_ Sayuri-chan," He asked as he laid his smooth cheek against the crown of her head. She nodded against his torso. Ultimo guided her face upward with a finger and looked deep into her eyes. She did the same and wondered what he was going to do. She sighed when his face drew closer to hers and then their lips locked. Their tongues danced together slowly then picked up speed when they became more comfortable. Sayuri slipped her hands into his hair and around his waist. Ultimo deepened the kiss and held her closer. Black energy swirled around them in a soft breeze. They pulled apart for oxygen and never took their eyes off of each other before they engaged into another one.

They let each other go but still stood close to one another. "Back in the past I used my powers for evil, but maybe I can use them now to help and maybe learn more about myself, no matter how painful it may be."

Ultimo nodded, he brushed some of her hair out of her eyes. "What all can you do, with your power?"

"It's not something I can tell you," Sayuri said, "It's something I have to show you."

################

"_So what are we going to do," Hana asked Vice as she sat beside him on the table. She swung her short legs back and forth. _

"_We are going to reawaken the evil that I know is still in her, the evil has just been locked away. The question is, how and how to release it." _

"_I have an idea," K stated. Vice helped Hana down from the table by grabbing the back of her shirt collar and lowered her down to the floor on her feet. _

"_You," Jealousy arched a brow._

"_Yeah; remind her why she hated Ultimo and Yamato in the first place."_

############

"Are you sure about this, Eco," The doctor asked the man that took Yamato's place as leader after his death.

"Hai, the girl deserves to live a normal life as much as possible that's why I will ask her if she would like to come live with me and my family." The sushi said.

"What will you think she would say?"

"I'm not sure I'll just have to ask her and find out."

#########

They walked around the courtyard of the hospital in the bright sunshine laughing amongst themselves. "Ulti, Sayuri," Eco called. They looked at him, "Would you two mind coming here a second?" They answer by going over to him; Ultimo flew over and Sayuri ran.

"Yes, Eco, is there something wrong?" Sayuri asked as Ultimo landed beside her.

"Not at all," Eco gave her a smile, "I just wanted to ask you a question, Sayuri," He told her.

"What," Sayuri asked.

###########

"Right this way, Sayuri," Eco led her into the house. Sayuri followed him quietly, feeling strange to be back into a house. They walked into the living room bare footed then he called his wife.

A soft spoken looking woman entered the room while wiping her hands on her apron that covered the front of her simple yet cheerful dress, "Hello, sweetheart," She kissed her husband then looked at Sayuri, then smiled, "Who is this?"

"This is Sayuri," Eco wrapped an arm around the girl's shoulders, "She has no place to stay so I thought it would be all right for her stay with us."

"That's fine with me," She nodded, "Our house is always open to someone in need," His wife smiled at Sayuri.

Sayuri smiled back, "Thank you."

"You two are just in time for dinner," His wife told them. They walked into the kitchen.

That night she curled up under the covers of the bed and the guest bedroom, which Eco told her, would become hers, and smiled. The last time she fell asleep in a house she was beaten for falling asleep without permission, but now she didn't have to worry about that, she was safe now.

She got up the next morning and headed to the kitchen, she turned on the radio and then turned down the volume to were only she could hear it. She took eggs out of the fridge then went to the oven and got a few things together and began to cook breakfast.

She smiled when she heard a knock on the window and saw Ultimo perching on the windowsill. He waved at her. She let him in. He stood in the human ruse that Sayuri created for him with her magic. He was a little taller. His short red hair was just a little longer than its normal length. His visors were covered by his hair. His gauntlets were now red fingerless gloves on human hands with the beautiful pattern still on them. His hakame was turned into jeans and had the pattern of the origami cranes on them. His shirt was now a t-shirt, and he had Converse shoes. His eyes were now green with black pupils like a human. She created the ruse so he could go places with her and not be noticed by people. She was able to create it so he could still use his gauntlets and rocket boosters and switch back to his real self when he had to. So far the only people who knew about his disguise were Sayuri and Ultimo.

"Sayuri-chan," He hugged her with a happy smile.

"Hi, Ulti," She hugged her best friend, "Whatcha doing here? Did you follow us and wait outside all night?"

"Ulti missed you," He told her as he pulled away to look at her.

Sayuri chuckled a little, "You saw me last night before I left."

"I know," Ulti smiled at her, "But Sayuri-chan didn't get to sleep with Ulti." Ever since Sayuri had that nightmare Ulti had laid beside her every night as she slept just as if he were a stuffed animal.

"I missed you too Ulti," Sayuri said truthfully, it was a little strange not having Ulti there next to her. "Hey I'm making breakfast, do you want to help me?" She asked him. Ulti got a big grin on his face and nodded his head like a happy, excited child. Sayuri smiled, "Okay, let's get started."

Curiously, Ultimo watched the girl as she cooked the eggs, "May Ulti try, Sayuri-chan?"

"Sure," Sayuri told him, she took his hand and directed him to where she was standing and placed his hand on the spoon and showed him what to do by guiding his hand then she let go and let him try. Ulti smiled as he cooked the eggs. Sayuri watched him to make sure they didn't burn. Once he was done she sent him to get the plates and she took the eggs off the stove then put them on a platter. When a familiar song started to play on the radio she started to sing along, "If you wannabe my lover, you gotta get with my friends. We may not last forever but friendship never ends. If you wannabe my lover you have got to give. Taking is too easy but that's the way it is…" She noticed Ultimo looked at her. She blushed.

"You sing beautifully, Sayuri, dear," A voice said at the enterance of the kitchen.

"Thank you Mrs. Shin," Sayuri looked at her with a smile, the blush still on her face.

"Who is this," Mrs. Shin wondered looking at Ultimo.

"This is my boyfriend Kouki," Sayuri looking at Ultimo. Being her boyfriend was part of their little deception and Kouki was the name that they came up with so they didn't have to use "Ulti". Kouki meant light, hope. Sayuri thought it fit him. He was light; he was hope, for everyone, for her.

"Oh, hello, Kouki," Mrs. Shin smiled.

"Hello, ma'am," Ultimo said with a soft smile.

"Did you invite him over breakfast," Mrs. Shin looked at her foster daughter.

"Yes ma'am, I'm sorry, I know I should have asked you first," Sayuri said.

"No, no, that's quite alright, darling," Mrs. Shin told her with a soft smile, "There's always room for one more at the table."

Sayuri and Ultimo smiled at each other. Sayuri loved Eco's wife, she was the mother she never had. She had only been at their house for one night she already saw her as her mother. Eco came in with their two sons and kissed his wife then said good morning Sayuri then saw Ultimo, "Who's this?"

The boys smiled and ran to Sayuri and hugged her legs, "Sayuri!" They giggled.

"Good morning," Sayuri hugged them.

"This is Sayuri's boyfriend Kouki," Mrs. Shin told him as she reached for glasses from the cabinet.

Eco looked at Sayuri and Sayuri mouthed, "Ultimo." Eco looked at Ultimo surprised and Ultimo just smiled at him. A grin appeared on the sushi chef's face.

###########

She rode up the road that wrapped around the hill on the bicycle that used to belong to Mrs. Shin as Ultimo lighted the way with the "headlights" in his eyes. Eco gave her permission to head up to the hospital whenever she wanted as long as she didn't go there alone. "You never know when Vice or any of the others might show up," He told her. She agreed knowing he had a point. He told her since she was still just a teenager she could go to school if she wanted to; she was only sixteen. She told him that she would like that. He told her he would sign her up to attend the Art of Tokyo School on the other side of town because of her singing ability. She smiled to herself as she leaned her bike against the wall of the hospital. She looked at Ultimo as he landed beside her as a dôji. She smiled at him.

Even though the dôji were supposed to be devoid of anything human she felt as if he _could_ feel human emotions. Deep down she felt feelings for the completely good dôji bubble up. Ultimo smiled at her, "What does Sayuri-chan want to do," He asked her.

"What do you mean, Ulti," Sayuri wondered confused.

"Eco and his family are going to a party, are you going," Ultimo sat down on the seat of her bike.

"Oh, that," Sayuri remembered now, "I think I might, why?"

"Ulti was just wondering," He brushed the subject aside.

"Since I don't have school tomorrow you and I can have some fun," She told him, brushing his hair back behind his ear. Ultimo smiled big at her and hugged her. Sayuri smiled and hugged him back.

########### **(At the Party)**

Sayuri was nervous; she had never been to a party. They were at a party of a good friend of Eco's. Sayuri stood there in a pretty sleeveless white dress with, buttons at the collar and vents on the side at the bottom, and a crane on it and heels that Mrs. Shin had bought her. She choose the dress because of the crane, of course the reason why was obvious. Ultimo and Regula were nearby incase anything were to happen. Regula was there because Eco was there and Eco was his master. Ultimo was there because he wanted to be. She wasn't his master but Ultimo did everything Sayuri asked of him. "What," Sayuri asked when she was brought out of her thoughts.

"I said would you like to sing next," Eco said again patiently.

"Eco, I haven't prepared anything." She told him.

"That doesn't matter," Eco smiled at her warmly.

Sayuri sighed, "Sure, I'll give it a go," She went to the makeshift stage and took the mike from the one who just got done singing. She took a deep breath and exhaled to calm herself as the music started. "Grew up small town  
and when the rain would fall down  
I'd just stare out my window

Dreamin' of what could be  
And if I'd end up happy  
I would pray  
Trying hard to reach out  
but when I tried to speak out  
felt like no one could hear me  
Wanted to belong here  
but something felt so wrong here  
so I'd pray I could breakaway

I'll spread my wings  
and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky  
And I'll make a wish, take a chance make a change  
and breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
but I won't forget all the ones that I love  
I'll take a risk, take a chance make a change  
and breakaway

Want to feel a warm breeze  
Sleep under a palm tree  
Feel the rush of the ocean  
Get on board a fast train  
Travel on a jet plane  
Far away and breakaway

I'll spread my wings  
and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky  
And I'll make a wish, take a chance make a change  
and breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
but I won't forget all the ones that I love  
I'll take a risk, take a chance make a change  
and breakaway

Building with a hundred floors  
swinging round revolving doors  
Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but  
gotta keep movin' on movin' on  
Fly away, breakaway

I'll spread my wings  
and learn how to fly  
Though it's not easy  
to tell you goodbye  
I gotta take a risk,  
Take a chance make a change  
and breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
but I won't forget the place I come from

I gotta take a risk; take a chance make a change  
and breakaway  
breakaway  
breakaway…" She sung sweetly. Everyone was quiet for a millisecond then erupted into cheers and applause. Sayuri smiled then went to her foster family and then her little brothers hugged her.

Ultimo smiled at her song, she sang so beautiful. "You can't be with her, Ultimo," Regula sat beside him on the roof. Ultimo looked at him, "And you know why."

"She's my friend," Ultimo stated, "Nothing more, I know that I can never feel anything more than that."

Sayuri looked down at her feet in the roof stairwell behind the cracked door to the roof. Tears formed in her eyes, she knew that they couldn't feel that way, but it still hurt. She was even happy that he said they were friends, but… She went back down stairs. "I'm going to ride around a bit with Ulti, okay," She told Eco in his ear.

"Sure, I'll meet at the hideout," He whispered back.

"Ok." She left out the front door. She looked up at the roof trying not show a tear, "Ulti, I'm going for a ride, do you want to come?" Ultimo smiled down at her then floated down to her. "Let's go."

###########

She glanced at him every now and then as they walked through town with their boyfriend and girlfriend façade in place as well as Ultimo's disguise. Her grip on his hand tightened slightly as she held his hand. She hardly said a word to him; it hurt too much to say any more than a few words at a time. "Is there something wrong, Sayuri-chan," Ultimo asked her.

"Can you really not feel anything for me, Ulti, nothing at all," She asked not looking at him.

Ultimo realized that she had heard him and Regula, "…Sayuri-chan, you have to understand, that this is the way dôji were made; we have emotions but not that. It's nothing personal or anything we can control."

"Will you always be my friend," She finally looked at him.

Ultimo smiled and nodded, "Always, Sayuri-chan, always."

##########

"_Get her alone with Vice, while we distract Ultimo," Hana went through the plan that K devised. The others had to admit that the plan had potential. _

"_Yep," K nodded._

"_Let's go," Vice went out the window with Jealousy. Hana and Rune jumped onto Eater's hand and then Eater followed his brothers. _

_It took them about an hour but they eventually found them. "Sayuri-chan," Ultimo said in her ear, "Don't look over your shoulder, when I tell you, run as fast as you can." Sayuri nodded. She took off when Ultimo tapped her hand three times. _

_She gasped when she ran into a dead end ally. She turned to back track, but her path was blocked by Vice. She was out of energy for putting up Ultimo's ruse and so she couldn't teleport which is exactly why Ultimo told her to run. "Vice…" She swallowed._

"_Hello, Sayuri-sama," Vice grinned wickedly. _

"_Don't call me that," She barked, "You're not my dôji, never were."_

"_You know deep down that I was."_

_Sayuri tried to run past him. He grabbed her by the leg and threw her into the wall and broke her leg, "AAAAAAAAAHHHH!" She screamed in bloodcurdling agony. She slipped her hand to back of her head and she saw her hand was covered in blood. She gasped and panted in pain. She whimpered when Vice crouched down in front of her and lifted her slightly by her hair. He smacked her across the face. Some of her hair was ripped out when she fell. She squealed and landed on the pavement. "Why are you…?" She gasped out the question._

"_You need to be punished," Was all that Vice said before picking her up by the throat and squeezed. She gagged and choked as Vice smirked at her. _

##########

Ultimo knew that their actions were to make sure he couldn't go to Sayuri, who was with Vice. He could hear her screaming. He couldn't find an opening to go to her. "_Regula, Pardonner. Vice and the others have separated us. Vice is going to kill Sayuri-chan. Come quickly, please._" He said through telepathy to the other good dôji.

"_We're on our way,_" Regula told him.

"Hang on Sayuri-chan," Ultimo whispered as he engaged an attack on Jealousy.

#########

_She couldn't take much more of this. She was barely conscious; one of her legs was broken, her head was split open a little in the back, one of her eyes was swollen shut, she had several broken ribs, fractures in different places, both of her arms were broken, her collarbone was broken, and her nose was broken. It hurt to breathe; it hurt for her to do anything. Vice cackled then stomped his foot on the side of her head, but she was so out of it that she didn't even make a peep. "Vice," A voice called, but Sayuri couldn't tell who it was; she didn't recognize the voice, "That's enough. This wasn't part of the plan." _

"_Good-bye, Sayuri-sama," Vice kicked her in the face one last time before walking away. She saw him fly away and the guy walk off through blurred version before fading into the darkness._

################

"Sayuri-chan," Ultimo exclaimed when he found her and rushed over to her. "Sayuri-chan," He took her into his arms gently, "How could he do this to you," He saw how badly Vice had beaten her.

"He nearly killed her," Regula came over. He checked Sayuri's pulse, "Fortunately, he didn't."

"Ulti," Sayuri whimpered weakly, "How come you didn't help me." She passed out again.

"I couldn't," Ultimo felt tears prick his eyes, "I couldn't. This is all my fault."

"No it isn't Ulti," Eco told him. Everyone froze when they saw the look on Ultimo face change from guilt to complete furious rage.

He laid Sayuri down and prepared to take off after Vice and his troop until a familiar voice entered his head, "_Ultimo, don't, stay with her_." It said to him.

"Yamato-sama," Ultimo gasped to himself, and then he looked at Sayuri, whose head was support by Shina Machi's, the fortune teller, lap.

"911," Eco said on his cell phone, "I need an ambulance…"

Ultimo took Sayuri in his arms again, "I'm sorry."

"Ultimo," Pardonner said, "It wasn't you fault, you were outnumbered."

"She trusted me to protect her and I let her down," Ultimo looked at him.

"The ambulance is on its way, I'm going to go with her to the hospital. Regula, you and the others go back to the hideout."

"Yes, Eco-sama," Regula and the others started to walk away. Regula went to Ultimo, "She'll be okay," He told him, "Come on. Let's go."

"I can't leave her," Ultimo protested.

"Ultimo," Eco said, "Your disguise has been diffused; it can't be put up again until Sayuri is conscious. Please go with them. She's going to be fine, I promise."

###########

She groaned awake to an annoying steady beeping. She turned her head and realized that was a mistake when it felt like she was hit by a mallet right then. "M-Mrs. Shin," She saw the woman sitting in a chair at her bedside.

"Try not to move, dear," Mrs. Shin stroke her forehead.

"Everything hurts," Sayuri moaned.

"I know, darling, but everything's going to be okay, the doctor's said you're going to be okay."

"Where's Ul…Kouki," She almost let the wrong name out of her mouth.

"He was sent to a different hospital, sweetheart," Mrs. Shin told her, "Eco said that he'll be okay too."

"W-What happened," Sayuri struggled to speak. She was happy that Ultimo was okay, but she so wanted to see him.

"You don't remember?" Mrs. Shin sounded surprised, "You and Kouki had a fight and when he was driving you home he lost control of the car and wrecked and the car flipped over a few times and ran into a tree."

"Dear, why don't you go get something to eat from the cafeteria," Eco walked in, "I'll sit with her."

"Yes," Mrs. Shin said, she kissed Sayuri's forehead, "We can talk later." She left the room.

"You really need to work on your lying, Eco," Sayuri told him after she was gone.

"It was all I had at the moment," Eco shrugged as he sat down.

"What _really_ happened, beside the part that I already know," Sayuri asked.

"They purposefully separated you and Ulti," Eco said, "They ganged up on Ulti to prevent him from being able to come and help you, he wasn't able to not that he didn't want to."

"But he's okay, right?"

"He's a little beaten up, but he'll be fine," Eco nodded.

"I can't put up his disguise again until my powers are done healing me; my powers are automatically focused to healing my wounds when I'm hurt."

"So you won't be able to see him until we get back," Eco said.

"Basically," She told him, "Tell him not to feel guilty for me, it wasn't his fault."

"Sure."

##################

"Finally," Sayuri sighed.

"What," Eco looked up from the cooking magazine he was reading.

"Everything's healed except for my arms and leg."

"This won't be possible to explain to the doctors or my wife and kids."

"Yeah," She nodded then they looked at each other and smiled, she knew that they were both thinking the same thing; Regula.

"You love him, don't you," Eco said.

"Yes I do," Sayuri answered.

"Sayuri, you know that dôji…"

"Yeah, I know, but… I love him so much and he's my best friend."

It was two more hours before Sayuri was completely healed. When she was done Eco called Regula. While Regula was erasing memories Ultimo flew her back to the hideout. She gave him a tight hug when they landed in the court yard, "I missed you." She told him.

"Ulti missed you too," He smiled at her, then his face saddened, "I'm sorry that I couldn't help you." He bowed his head.

"Ulti," She lifted his face by his chin, "It's okay, they caught us off guard but it won't happen again; we'll be ready for them next time."

Ulti sniffled then smiled, "Yes."

"That's my Ulti," Sayuri blushed when she realized what she just said. Ulti merely smiled at her. Sayuri threw her arms around his neck and began to sob, "I was so scared, Ulti."

Ultimo wrapped his arms around her and held her. "I will punish you for this Vice," Ultimo said in his thoughts; he looked at Sayuri when she gasped lightly in pain. He looked at her to see that her cheek was bleeding; she had cut it on his visor. She touched her cheek and started to shake when she saw the blood on her fingertips, "She's afraid of blood," He realized. He took her hand in his gauntlet and laid his fingers over it. He licked her cheek, "It's okay, you're okay, Sayuri-chan," He told her. Then he remembered something, "Oh no."

########

"Alright Ultimo," Pardonner said, "This time you have gone _too_ far."

"You know what happens when a dôji tastes human blood," Regula looked at him angrily.

"I know, it wasn't intentional, I didn't think about it until after I did it." Ultimo looked out the window as he sat on the windowsill, he had to step away from Sayuri's sleeping form to talk with Regula and Pardonner when they came to him. Ultimo left her bedroom, her hideout bedroom, and spoke with them in a different room.

"First you befriend her, you treat her as if she's your master, and now you have tasted her blood! Have you lost your mind?" Regula asked.

Ulti remembered that nobody knew about the kisses except Sayuri and himself. "Ulti hasn't," Ultimo shook his head. "You say like me having a friend is a bad thing. I'm healing, Regula, isn't that a good thing?"

"Healing from what…" Then Regula remembered, "Yes that is a good thing," He admitted.

"But you're losing focus, Ultimo," Pardonner told him, "With the girl around your focus isn't a hundred percent."

"Ulti knows what you are suggesting, and the answer is no. I won't send her away; she's done nothing wrong. We're the only ones who can protect her from Vice. Ulti _won't_ let him hurt her again."

"Ulti," A soft voice drew the dôji's attention to the doorway; the door was missing.

"Sayuri-chan," Ultimo floated over to her, "What's wrong?"

"They're looking for me," Sayuri told him, "I can feel them," She swallowed, "…I can feel Vice," She shuddered at the mention of his name.

"Sayuri-san," Pardonner said to her. He saw the unease in her face, "They won't be able to find you here," He told her.

"Everything is alright, Sayuri-chan," Ultimo told her, he took her hand and walked with her down the hall and back to her room.

"I heard what they were telling you," Sayuri climbed into bed, "What's wrong with tasting a human's blood?"

"We don't function properly," Ultimo answered as he sat on the bed, he didn't look at her.

"Do you…Do you eventually stop working," She really didn't want to know the answer.

"Ulti doesn't know."

"Do you want me to leave, Ulti," Sayuri asked him as she laid back.

"No, Sayuri-chan," The dôji laid down beside her. "And don't listen to them, you haven't done anything wrong." He brushed her dark colored hair out of her face. She curled up to him and wrapped her arms around him.

Eco was right, she was in love with him, and there was no way that he could love her back, but she just couldn't let him go. "Why does it have to be this way," She wondered to herself. Ultimo's gauntlet was pressed against her side and hugging her to him. "I finally fall in love with a guy and I can't be with him. If I tell him…" She sniffled.

"Are you okay, Sayuri-chan," Ulti asked her and looked at her. She nodded her head, she was lying of course. "May Ultimo ask you something, Sayuri-chan?"

"Sure you can, Ulti," Sayuri-chan told him.

"Could Ulti be your dôji," He asked.

She looked up at him and smiled a little sleepily, "Sure you can." Ultimo giggled happily and hugged her with a huge smile. Sayuri smiled then yawned. Ultimo smiled then settled down. Sayuri drew closer to him and closed her eyes. Ultimo's eyes grew wide when Sayuri drifted off to sleep and whispered something, "I love you Ulti…"

######## **(The Next Morning)**

She rode back to the Shin house with Ultimo sitting on the back of her bike. She had to get back before her foster family realized that she was missing from her room. She could see the way easily with the sun coming up, lighting up the night sky with a gorgeous mural of color. She parked her bike against the wall and climbed into the window; it was easy since her bedroom was on the first floor of the house. "I'll see you later okay," She told Ultimo in a whisper. The occupants of the house were still asleep. She was supposed to be in her bed asleep too.

Ultimo nodded his head, but not with his usual enthusiasm, "Okay."

"What's wrong," Sayuri reached for his gauntlet but he pulled it away. "Ulti…"

"Have a good day, Sayuri-sama," Ulti said as his rocket boosters appeared.

"Please don't call me that Ulti," Sayuri told him. The use of "sama" reminded her too much of Vice; she couldn't stand that, she was terrified of him. "You can still call me Sayuri-chan." She pressed her lips against his. He kissed her back lightly then flew away without another word. "Is he mad at me, what did I do, did I say something wrong," She wondered as she crawled under her bed sheets. She laid her head down on her feather filled pillow. She only got ten minutes of sleep before Mrs. Shin knocked on her door and told it was time to get up. She groaned but she obeyed and trudged down the hall to the kitchen for breakfast. "Good morning, Mrs. Shin," She greeted the soft-spoken woman.

"Good morning dear," Mrs. Shin hugged her. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah," Sayuri lied. She did until she had to get back home and her mind raced through the possibilities that might explain Ultimo's behavior.

"Is Kouki going to drive you to school," Mrs. Shin placed a plate in front of her.

"No, he's…he's sick, I'll just ride my bike to school."

"I could drive you," Mrs. Shin sat across from her at the table.

"No, that's fine, really. I could use the exercise."

"Very well."

############## **(At the Hideout)**

"She what," Pardonner asked.

"Sayuri-chan said that she loved Ultimo," Ultimo repeated.

"You know what you have to do Ultimo," Regula sat on a rickety table.

"Ulti doesn't want to," Ultimo's face grew sad.

"Ultimo, we know she's your friend and this is hard for you, but you have to think what's best for the earth and the group and let her go. She has to be banished from the group or our efforts will be wasted."

"Yes," A tear slid down Ultimo's cheek, "Sayuri-chan please forgive Ulti," He said inwardly.

###########

She parked her bike against the wall, adjusted the strap of her bag on her shoulder, "Ulti, Pardonner, Regula, I'm back you guys!" She called as she walked in.

The dôji that she addressed appeared suddenly, "Hello, Sayuri-san."

Sayuri looked in his eyes and a slight chill ran down her spine, she felt that was something wrong with this situation. "Is there something wrong?" She asked. The feeling got stronger when Ultimo didn't greet her with his usual peppy smile and a bear hug; he greeted her with silence.

"You have to leave and never come back," Regula said bluntly.

Sayuri was so stunned that she didn't catch her bag when it slipped off her shoulder and plopped onto the floor with a small thud, "W-What?"

"You have to leave, Sayuri-san, we're sorry, but you are prohibitory to our mission and we can't afford any distractions, Ultimo can't afford any distractions and you are one." Pardonner told her.

Sayuri looked at Ultimo like her heart had been torn in two, "Ultimo, you want me to leave?"

Ultimo swallowed and forced a lie out of his mouth that made him sink deeper, "Yes."

Sayuri's eyes watered, she grabbed her bag and ran out the door and climbed onto her bike and peddled away as fast as she could go, "There's only place where I won't be pushed away, with my dôji."

###########

_They looked up when there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it," Hana announced and she trotted up to the door, "Oh it's you, where's Ultimo?"_

"_Who is it, Hana?" Rune asked._

"_Sayuri," Hana answered._

_Vice's head popped up from the bottle of concentrate, "Let her in," He commanded._

"_Come in," Hana stepped aside and let Sayuri come in then closed the door. _

"_Thanks." Sayuri looked at Vice the moment she saw him; she swallowed and shuddered._

"_Did you learn from our little "chat"," He grinned at her making her shiver._

"_No, I came because Ultimo betrayed me," Sayuri said, and then she had swallow back her tears. _

"_And," Vice encouraged her to continue._

"_I was wrong, I belong with you, not him," Sayuri said, her legs gave way. She couldn't believe she was doing this, she was betraying the ones who took her in, "No," She thought; "They betrayed me."_

_Vice's gauntlet was placed on her head; "I knew you would see the truth sooner or later, welcome home, Sayuri-sama."_

"_Thank you." _

##############

_She walked about the library/study of the Sparrow Manor, the hideout of Vice and the Seven Deadly Sins, skimming the titles of the volumes on the dusty shelves. She stopped when she saw one that was scrolled in her hand. She took the volume and flipped through the pages, "But this is my…" She turned around and squealed when she came face to face with Vice. "Holy shit, Vice," She gasped, clutching at her heart, "Don't do that." _

_The way Vice chuckled made her quiver. "What are you doing in here?"_

"_This journal, it's mine, but…I've never written in a journal before," She said then she gasped when a window burst open and let a gust of wind blow through the room. With her heart beating in her ears she found herself in an elaborate kimono, in an old compound, in a library with Vice right beside her. She was sitting at a small table with a book in front of her, it was a spell book. She looked up to see a man that she didn't recognize with, "Ultimo!" She exclaimed then the wind picked up again and the scene faded from view. She returned to reality in a cold sweat, shaking. "What is it," Vice asked._

_She flinched then looked at him, "It's nothing." She took a deep breath. Vice still made her wary but she needed answers, "Vice." She closed the volume that she held. _

"_What," Vice answered._

"_Was I really a sorceress," She asked._

"_Yes," Vice replied. _

"_That's what I was afraid of," She walked back to the bookcase. _

"_What do you mean," Vice asked her._

"_I'm not evil, I'm not," She said gripping the edge of a shelf._

_Vice laughed, "Not evil? Give me a break, you might not think you are, you might not feel that you are, but deep down you are. That's why we found our way back to each other." _

"_You're lying," Sayuri voice distorted itself for a millisecond._

"_No I'm not; you are cruel-hearted, cold-blooded bitch." Vice stated. His eyes widened when she looked at him with her face contorted in anger, her energy flared, he was blown back through the door into the next room and into the wall by the force of her energy. He slid down to the floor with a thud. Vice coming into the room that way he did scarred the hell out of K, Rune, and Hana. "Don't you ever say anything like that again," Sayuri snarled. _

"_So she has awoken," Jealousy observed the girl, "The Black Sorceress." _

#########

Ultimo sat on the roof, he looked down when he saw Eco ride up on his Moped. "Ultimo," He called up to him, "Have you seen Sayuri? I can't find her anywhere."

Ultimo flew down to him, "Sayuri-chan…has been banished."

"What," Eco asked.

"It's true, Eco-sama, she was a hindrance," Regula walked over.

"How could you do that," Eco looked at him.

"It was in best interest of the team."

"Ultimo did you let them force you into this?"

Ultimo nodded his head as tears slid down his cheeks. Then he got a determined look on his face. His rocket boosters fired up.

"What are you doing," Regula wondered.

"I'm going to go get Sayuri-chan back. I won't let Vice have her."

#######

_She sat up in her bed, she couldn't sleep. "Damn woman can you not lay still?" Vice barked as he sat on the bare dresser, watching over her as she slept. She didn't like his approach; watching her every move like a hawk, she liked the gentle approach Ultimo had. _

"_Leave me alone Vice I just can't sleep." She told him and went to the window and cracked it open to let some fresh air in. She sighed, "Why did I kill Yamato, Vice," She stared at the city lights that danced in the night rain. _

"_He and Ultimo slaughtered your family. The bandits' enemy was the nobility and you belonged to a noble family."_

"_Him and…Ultimo…" She looked at him. _

_He nodded, "Why do you think you fear blood? You were soaked in it when the bloodshed ended."_

_A flashback hit Sayuri hard and she began to shudder, but she forced her body to still itself, "Tell me more." She looked back out the window. _

"_After all the murders you had committed in the end guilt clouded your judgment and you killed yourself." He told her. _

"_Was, you almost killing me releasing your pain for me forgetting you and leaving you alone when I killed myself?"_

_Vice narrowed his eyes, "Don't be absurd, I told you why I did that to you."_

"_And you were lying. Was it me picking Ultimo over you? You were jealous." _

"_Just shut up."_

###########

The next morning she was walking to school then she looked up when she felt a pulse hit her from above, she gasped when she saw him, "Ulti!"

When he landed in front her of her she remembered her vision and what Vice had told her, but she let him hug her, "Sayuri-chan, Ulti is sorry. Pardonner and Regula bullied Ulti and I let them. Please forgive Ultimo."

"Ulti," She pulled away slightly, "Tell me the truth. Did you and Yamato kill my family?" Ultimo went silent then he nodded somberly. "Tell me why."

"They set Yamato-sama's entire village aflame and he wanted revenge."

"Did he order you to kill me too?"

"He did, but you killed him first."

"Then you killed me as your own revenge, right?"

"Yes."

"So Vice lied, I didn't kill myself," She whispered then her mouth snapped shut when she realized what she said.

"You went to him?!"

"Ulti it's not what you think; I went because I was upset and confused and…I wanted some answers. There were things that I just had to know. I didn't betray you guys, I swear."

Ultimo read her eyes, "Please promise Ulti that you'll never do that again."

"I promise, I promise on Yamato's grave. And I forgive you Ulti, you and Yamato, Regula and Pardonner," Sayuri said. She giggled when Ultimo hugged her with that familiar smile. "Ulti please, let me come back. I want to go home." She sobbed lightly.

"Shhh," He soothed, brushing her hair, "That's why I was looking for you, to take you home. Will you still be Ulti's master, Sayuri-chan?"

Sayuri smiled and then nodded her head enthusiastically, "Sure Ulti," She told him. "Ulti, when you took me home the other day why were you acting so strange?"

"You said that you loved me in your sleep," Ultimo replied.

"And that's really why Pardonner and Regula wanted me to leave; you never really wanted me to leave, right?"

"Yes, Ulti is sorry," Tears appeared in his eyes, "Ulti is very sorry."

Sayuri hugged him, "It's okay Ulti; I forgive you. It's okay."

"Let's go back home."

"Yes." She teleported them back to the hospital hideout. She smiled when Eco hugged her.

"I found these," She put a small stack of journals and spell books on the counter, "And I think they might be able to help us." She and Ultimo had explained her actions that she took after she was expelled. They weren't necessarily angry with her more like disappointed that she made such an unwise decision. Mrs. Shin was so happy to see her when she came home that she broke down in tears and made her promise that she would never disappear like she did again. Sayuri did of course, she owed Mrs. Shin and her family that much.

"How so," Pardonner was sitting on the counter next to where the reincarnated sorceress was standing. Pardonner and Regula had apologized. Their reasons where good, but they had realized that they were wrong about Sayuri, she was much just a part of the group as anybody else.

"Well, I was thinking that there might be a spell in here that might lead us to Dunstan. He is the source that must be eliminated right?"

"Yes," Regula nodded.

"But wouldn't destroying him destroy the dôji as well?"

"Not the ones who have already been created," Eco stated.

"Oh."

"Did you find anything else," Regula wondered.

"Well, I've only been able to read the first few pages of one of the spell books, but yes I did. I think I found a spell that I can use to turn all of you guys into humans."

############

_He snarled and punched the wall so hard that it shook and loose debris came crashing down. Hana jumped at his outburst and dashed behind Jealousy and clung to his hakame whimpering. She might be one of the evil dôji masters but she was still just a five year old little girl. Jealousy glanced down at her but he didn't push her away. "She cannot betray us," Vice growled. _

"_She can't tell where her heart lies," Jealousy said looking at his superior. _

"_She knows where it lies she is just trying to deny it as hard as she can; she knows that she doesn't belong with them." Vice sat down. He looked at Rune then Rune nodded when he understood. _

"_Jealousy…"Rune addressed his dôji. _

"_Yes," Jealousy answered._

"_I want you to hunt her down and kill her." _

_Jealousy smirked, "Gladly."_

##############

She sat in class gazing out the window trying to tune out the tone-deaf girl trying to sing the song that she wrote. That was their assignment; they had to write their own song themselves then present them in class by singing them. She groaned exasperatedly and hung her head back. Finally the girl's song ended. Then it was Sayuri turn. Before she began a huge hole was blasted through the wall downstairs. "Jealousy," She growled to herself, feeling his presence. As everyone evacuated Sayuri took the back way outside. "Jealousy, you jerk, where are you?"

She heard the wind whip, she turned around and threw up a black force field just in time to block his spider sword.

"So it seems you have mustered up your courage, about time, Sayuri," He said her name scornfully. His eyes widened when she began to whisper an incantation. He disappeared and reappeared several feet away from her. Sayuri's energy began to swirl around her in a black maelstrom, "I advise you to leave now, Jealousy, I don't wish to hurt you," She told him in a distorted voice.

"I'm your enemy and you don't wish to hurt me? You truly are an imbecile," Jealousy smirked at her, "I have orders to kill you and that's exactly what I'll do."

"I'm not a murderer, I've never killed anyone, in this life, and I sure as hell won't start now. I'm not going to kill you Jealousy," Her energy died down. She said something in a quiet whisper, but Jealousy couldn't make out what she said.

"Baka human," Jealousy glared. When he came at her again Ultimo appeared between them. "Damn you." Jealousy snarled.

"You're out numbered Jealousy," Ultimo told him, "I suggest that you don't make me lose my temper."

Jealousy looked around and saw Regula, Slow, Service, Gauge, Sophia, and Pardonner. Then he looked at Sayuri, who didn't look at him with anger, resentment, or scorn, only indifference. "Your time will come human, count on that." He vanished.

That night when everyone was asleep, Sayuri snuck out of her room and away from Ultimo and sat in the medicinal herb greenhouse on the roof shaking and crying. She cried out and held her head in her hands as another brutal vision entered her mind and casted a hallucination-like image around her. "Go away, go away," She shouted as she shook her head. She jumped when someone touched her shoulder gently.

"What's the matter, Sayuri-chan," Ultimo asked as he sat down beside her.

"Ulti," She looked at him with soaked eyes, "These vision won't go away. They're so horrible." She buried herself against him and Ultimo enveloped her in his arms. "I killed everyone; I killed all the good dôji masters. I deserved to die," She cried, "When I was with_ them_ I got pissed at Vice and I was totally different, like I was in my past life. He was right, I'm still evil, nothing has changed…"

"Shhh," He rocked her gently, "You just lost your temper, that doesn't mean you're the same as you were before. You're not a murderer in this life; you showed mercy towards Jealousy even though he's our enemy and you didn't kill him."

Sayuri froze when another vision hit her; her heart sped up, her pulse quickened, her breath catches in her chest. There was blood was everywhere, all over her, there were bodies around. "Your family was slaughtered by Yamato and Ultimo," Vice's words echoed in her ears. Her family laid about her. It was the family that never gave a shit about her, the family she escaped from.

She squealed and cried harder. "Please try to calm down Sayuri-chan, they are just glimpses of the past," Ultimo laid his cheek against the crown of her head and held her tightly.

Sayuri took a deep breath and exhaled, she did that several times before she felt herself begin to relax. She sniffled and then closed her sore eyes against Ultimo's tear soaked shirt. They sat there until Sayuri went to sleep then Ultimo carried her back to her room and laid down beside her. He rubbed her back when she began to whimper. She quieted down. "Everything will be okay, Sayuri-chan, Ulti promises."

###########

"_You didn't kill her," K looked at Jealousy._

"_I was about to until Ultimo and others appeared. I was out numbered. Sayuri has developed slightly in her skills." Jealousy said._

"_If we don't take her out soon then they'll defeat us, they need her to win," Hana sat beside Vice. His tantrums were the only times she was scared of him otherwise she might as well be joined at the hip with him. Jealousy was her refuge, so to speak, when she was scared. He never showed her comfort but he let her cling to him when she was afraid nevertheless. _

"_So how are we going to kill her?" Rune wondered._

"_Either me or Vice can kill her no problem." Jealousy looked at him._

"_Will get her eventually, we just have to pace ourselves," K said sitting down his guitar. _

"_We have to corner her again," Hana stated, "It worked the last time."_

"_She not so naïve now, Hana," Vice told her. _

"_Let me and Eater have a go."_

#############

Sayuri woke up the next morning completely exhausted from her sobbing spell. She found herself in her dôji's arms. She snuggled up to him and closed her eyes again. She was so tired; she didn't want to get up. In less than a minute she was sound asleep.

She woke up at least an hour later. She felt somewhat better but…She sighed and forced herself to sit up. She saw Ultimo stir beside her. She giggled when he looked at her with that big smile, "Sayuri-chan," He hugged her and their cheeks were pressed together.

"Good morning, Ulti," She hugged him. "Hey, do you think you could help me with something?"

"Of course, Sayuri-chan," Ultimo nodded.

Sayuri got out of bed and brought back her stack of spell books and journals, "I'm going to see if I can find that spell and could you flip through my journals to see if you kind find any mention of it?"

"Ulti will," Ultimo nodded.

"Thanks," Sayuri kissed his cheek. She began to read. She flipped through two of them coming out empty handed. She dropped one she was reading. A vision took her.

"Sayuri-chan," Ultimo looked at her.

"I know where the spell is, Ulti," Sayuri replied. She looked at him, "It's at the compound." She stated.

"The compound?"

"Yes, I hid it before you and Yamato came. Is it still there, the compound?"

"Ulti is not sure. It was in the mountains so chances are good that it's still there."

"Do you remember the way there?"

"Ulti remembers," Ultimo nodded.

"Take me there?"

"Yes," Ultimo nodded.

###############

"This place looked doesn't look a day old," Sayuri stopped her bike and beheld her old home, "Well, no turning back now. Let's go Ulti."

"Yes."

Sayuri took a deep breath then pushed the creaky double doors open. She shivered when she felt a strange pulse pour out and washed over her and Ultimo. "So this where I…" She thought aloud to herself and forced her legs to move forward. She gasped when a familiar gust of wind stormed in through the enterance. It was a vision that she already seen replaying itself, "No, go away, go away," Her past-self shrieked. The present Sayuri screamed in unison with her and held her head in her hands. Her past-self choked as a black fog forced itself down her throat. Sayuri grasped at her throat feeling the sensation. An electricity-like energy shocked both of them even though the cloud only entered her past-self.

Sayuri floated a few inches off the floor as the vision faded, but the cloud remained, but this cloud wasn't part of the vision, it was the real thing. The cloud surrounded her, "Ulti help," She looked at him before the mist forced its way into her throat. She held her throat as she screamed. She gasped when she felt it surround her heart. She couldn't breathe.

Ultimo plunged forward with his Crane Sword and sliced at it to find that his attack was absorbed and thrown back at him. He was thrown through the wall with a gash crawling down from his shoulder to his stomach. "Ulti no," Sayuri reached out to him. She felt herself slipping then her eyes glowed brightly, "THAT'S ENOUGH!" She summoned all her energy to a point and forced it against the mist and was able to drive it out. She fell to the floor gasping when the entity was exiled from her body with a pained screech. It took refuge on the other side of the room.

"Sayuri-chan," Ultimo came over to her and helped her to her feet, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," She answered him. They looked to see that the mist had recovered and was poised for attack. "Stay back Ultimo," Sayuri told him. Ultimo nodded and obeyed and stood behind her. Sayuri made a hand sign and began to chant quietly; her energy collected before her and formed itself into a portal, which began to spin faster and faster and faster as it was beginning to drag the entity into the pitch-black void. It shrieked loudly as it entered the portal and disappeared into the nothingness. Sayuri pressed the portal, with mere movements of her hands without actually touching it, closed and shaped it into the cube, "Ulti bring me that box on the shelf, please," She looked at her dôji as she held the cube firmly.

"This one, Sayuri-chan," Ultimo brought over a box with sakura trees on it.

"That's it, thanks Ulti. Can you open it for me?"

Ultimo opened the lid for her and then Sayuri placed the cube she held into the box and shut the lid, "Hold it tightly now," Sayuri told him. Ultimo nodded and placed his gauntlet firmly over the lid. Sayuri went over to a table and slid open a drawer and drew out a ward. She placed the paper ward on the lid as if she was fastening the lid down with tape and chanted an incantation and sealed the box with a charm. "There," She took the box from Ultimo and held it in her hands and gazed down at it, "That should take care of you," She spoke to the entity that made the box rattle as it tried to escape.

"What was that Sayuri-chan," Ultimo looked at her like a curious child.

"I know you saw my vision Ulti," She said to him, "Didn't you recognize it?" Ultimo didn't answer. "It was the demon that possessed me."

###########

"_I found them," Jealousy announced, with his radar ability he was able to locate the two with ease, "They are on the northeast side of town, in the mountains, at the old compound."_

"_Where Sayuri was murdered, right," Hana sat beside Rune._

"_Yes," Vice answered, "But we'll wait until they let their guard down again."_

###########

Sayuri pressed her lips harder against his as his wound began to mend. Their lips danced heatedly. She couldn't help but moan and feel a little aroused; he tasted so sweet. She pulled back and smiled at him, she ruffled his hair making him smile, "Come on we better get looking," She told him. His wounds were healed. Her throat was still sore from when the demon tried to force its way into her, but it was healing at a steady pace.

She placed the sealed box in the basket on the front of her bike then walked back into the compound. "Ulti, I was thinking, what if all the things I did in my past life was because of the demon?" Sayuri picked up books to see if they were hollowed out. They were all ligament books, not secret boxes with contents.

Ultimo paused for a minute, "That could be a possibility," He stated.

"Even if I was, there's no excuse for what I've done." She began to walk over to the table that she was sitting in one of her visions then she paused when she heard the floorboard squeak underneath her weight. She kneeled down and pulled back the corner of the rug to find a floorboard with a semicircle carved out of it. She stuck her finger in it and pulled up on the board. The board came loose. She gazed inside to find an old box similar to the one in which she sealed the demon. "Ulti, I think I found something." She called to her dôji.

"A box," Ulti sat on his knees beside her.

Sayuri hoisted it up then sat it on her lap. She didn't see any wards or sensed anything off. She pulled the lid up and peered inside the box to see a stack of folded papers and a small booklet. She took out the letters first and read over them. They were a letters written to her by her past-life father. It was letters sent to her during time of war, her father was a high-ranking samurai. She flipped through the booklet and stood up suddenly, "Here it is!" She exclaimed. She looked at Ultimo smiling. He smiled back at her; he gathered the scatter parchments, placed them back in the container, stood up and held it out to Sayuri.

"That didn't take as long as Ulti thought," Ulti said as his master took the box from him, placed the booklet with the rest of the contents and replaced the lid.

"Yeah, I thought it was going to take longer too," Sayuri said, "Well anyway, we better get back and show the others our progress." She walked toward the enterance.

"Yes," Ultimo followed her. He ran into her when she stopped suddenly. The box fell to the floor and its contents spread out again on the dusty floor. Ultimo looked at her curious, "Sayuri-chan, what's the matter?"

Sayuri saw the unfamiliar man again with Ultimo at the enterance of the compound. "You witch, do you have any idea how much damage you've cost," He snarled at her.

Sayuri looked over her shoulder to see her past-self sitting at the small table on a plush pillow with Vice on her right. "Simpleton, you signed your death warrant by coming here." She said sickeningly sweet. "Vice, won't you entertain our guests outside? I will have a little chat with these two."

"Gladly," Vice went outside and began his ruthless slaughter.

"No," The man shouted and rushed to the doors only to have them slammed in his face by black energy. He turned around and saw that she closed them. "What do you want?"

"Revenge," Sayuri's past-self stated with scorn. All off the sudden the man was surround by glowing energy and it began to eat away at him. He screamed bloody murder.

"Yamato-sama," Ultimo cried but he couldn't reach him.

Sayuri gasped, "That's Yamato?" When Yamato's body, what was left of it, fell to the floor Ultimo began to shake. He had look of hopeless sadness then furious rage on his face. He looked at Sayuri's past-self, "YOU MONSTER!" He shouted. His gauntlet formed Karakuri Henge; Crane Sword, he came at her, and drove it through her chest.

Her past-self gasped, blood flew out of her mouth, and her head fell against his sword. She lifted her head and smiled at him weakly, "Thank you Ultimo."

"For what," Ultimo snarled at her.

Her hand cupped his cheek, "For freeing me." A burst of light surrounded them. The black mist of the demon dispersed. A glowing golden soul flowed out of her corpse and ascended. Her body fell back, slipping off his sword and landed on the floor then faded into nothing.

The vision slowly faded and Sayuri turned and looked at the dôji, who cocked his head to side slightly with curiosity. She merely smiled, "Let's go home." Ultimo nodded then Sayuri picked up her ancient belongings and exited the compound with Ultimo behind her. She thought to herself as Ultimo got on the back of her bike and she put the second box in the basket and climbed onto her bike, "He might have killed me that day, but he purified my soul and freed me."

###########

She sat the box on a table and went to the fridge. Hiroshi saw it and tapped it then the container rattled. He reached to open it. "Don't open that!" Sayuri and Ultimo said in unison. Hiroshi froze.

She searched all throughout the hospital for him and at long last she found him in the medicinal herb greenhouse watering some of the herbs for the doctor, who was currently at work. She opened the door quietly, stepped in and then closed it back behind her. "Pardonner," She said, "Can I talk to you?"

"Yes," Pardonner answered put he didn't pause nor looked at her.

Sayuri sighed and sat at her usual spot, "Is Ultimo capable of holding grudges?"

"What would bring up that question, Sayuri-san?" Pardonner finally glanced at her.

"I had another vision, at the compound," Sayuri stated. The mention of a vision made Pardonner stop what he was doing and come over to her and sat across from her on a barren table. "I saw me talking to Yamato and Ultimo, the day that I died."

"And you think that even though he said that he forgave you, you believe that he still holding Yamato's death against you."

"Are you a mind reader," Sayuri asked.

Pardonner chuckled lightly, "No I'm not."

"But yeah, that's what I feel. Can he hold grudges, Pardonner?"

"That you'll have to find out yourself," He told her.

"But how, I can only read him like a book to a certain extent, Pardonner, not completely."

"What's your heart telling you?"

"Um…I…I can't…"

"What is your heart telling you," He repeated the question.

"That he truly forgave me," Sayuri answered.

"Then that's what he did. Your mind is trying to contradict that, don't listen to it."

"Okay, thanks Pardonner."

###########

She sat kitchen table two days later reading over the spell that could change the boys into humans. No matter how many times she read through it she couldn't help but feel that it seemed that, "The farther I go the more I become what I was." She said aloud. She slipped the book into her lap when Mrs. Shin came in.

Mrs. Shin smiled at her, "Good morning."

"Good morning," Sayuri said. When Mrs. Shin went to the fridge Sayuri slipped the book underneath her shirt, "Is it okay if I go hang out with Kouki today?"

"Of course, but don't you want some breakfast first?"

"No thanks, Kouki and I can grab something at the festival."

"Oh yes, the festival, me and the boys will be coming by this evening. How long do you intend to stay there?"

"Not sure, I'll call you if we decide to leave early."

"All righty then, have a good time."

#############

She smiled when she saw Ultimo's face light up when he picked up a water balloon by its string. Sayuri didn't have enough energy left since she casted out and sealed away the demon a few days ago; her energy seemed to be returning to her slower than normal. Sayuri put him in a kimono with too long sleeves to hide his gauntlets as a sort of disguise. It seemed to work because no one pointed at Ultimo or caused a ruckus; no one noticed him, but she didn't want to take that chance, once her energy came back she was going to use her ruse for him even if that left her vulnerable.

"Sayuri-chan look," Ultimo held up his small treasure.

"It's pretty Ulti," Sayuri said. She waved at Eco, Regula, and Pardonner when she saw them. The other two dôji were in kimonos too, but seemed uncomfortable unlike Ultimo, Ultimo didn't mind in the least.

###############

_Hana smiled when their target was in sight, but of course she was with her dôji. "Let's go Eater." Eater grunted and made the ground shake when he walked. Hana saw Sayuri whisper something in Ultimo's ear. "Oh no," She thought, "They're on to me."_

"_You're not frightened are you," Jealousy said mockingly appearing on Eater's shoulder. _

_Hana swallowed, "Of course not," She protested but Jealousy saw the sweat on her face. "That creep of a woman will give me trouble though."_

"_I'll take care of her," Jealousy said, "Ultimo is all yours."_

"_Right."_

###############

"Ultimo," Sayuri whispered to her dôji.

"I know," Ultimo answered.

"Are you going to fight them?"

"Not if you don't want me to," He told her. "Jealousy," Ultimo noticed that another dôji appeared.

"I don't care if you do, just be careful."

"Yes, Sayuri-chan," Ultimo nodded.

"Hey Ulti, I have an idea," She said.

"Yes?"

##########

"_She's too easy prey," He thought as he flew in low to take her out from behind. She turned around and stared right dead at him. When he got closer she did an aerial backflip and Ultimo came at Jealousy with his Karakuri Henge, mouth of the lion, dance of the lion. "Ugh," Jealousy went flying through several stands making civilians scream and run to refuge. "She saw me coming," He thought looking at Sayuri. _

"_Jealousy," Sayuri said as she slipped her hands in her sleeves as Ultimo returned to her side, "I told you before; I have no desire to kill you."_

"_Is she insane," Regula looked at her dumbfounded. _

"_It's a concept called mercy, Regula," The doctor said. _

"_Why don't you, why do you not want to kill me?!" Jealousy shouted. He was so confused. _

"_I told you; I'm not a murderer." Sayuri shrugged._

"_I am," Jealousy's gauntlet formed into his sword. _

"_What do you say Ultimo," Sayuri said, "Should we should teach this bad dôji a lesson?"_

"_Yes, Sayuri-chan, your wish is my command." _

#############

"Alright everyone, let's head back, and quickly," Sayuri whispered and then she and her party moved into the trees. She had created doppelgangers; her energy had come back in the nick of time, of all of them so they could escape. She teleported them back to their hideout. "What's wrong Ulti," She looked at her dôji who had a sad child-like expression on his face.

"He lost his water filled balloon," Pardonner answered.

Sayuri smiled sweetly at Ultimo, "Well that's okay."

"Huh," Ultimo looked at her confused.

Sayuri slipped her back-pack off and kneeled down and sat the bag on her knees. She opened the flap, the Velcro making indication. "I got a whole bag full of 'em." There were many water balloons, multiple designs, and sizes.

Ultimo gave her a humongous happy smile and hugged her. Sayuri smiled and she handed him one by the string.

"Sayuri, sweetheart," Eco said. Sayuri looked at him. "It's time."

"Right," Sayuri sat her pack down and stood. "Are you ready Ulti?"

"Yes."

#######

Sayuri took a deep breath and exhaled then she flipped to the spell, "Everyone ready."

"Yes," They said in unison.

"Alright, hold on to ya butts," Sayuri summoned her energy to the surface. "Dark dimension between worlds, space, time, heed my call. Grant me passage, allow me to reach beyond, for what I seek I wish to take hold.

"Whoa!" Regula exclaimed when Sayuri's energy picked up at full swing and swirled around them and formed into a portal.

Sayuri joined the others. She packed the spell book into her bag so she could get them back. "Okay here we go."

Ultimo saw her hand twitch slightly, he took her hand, "We can do this."

She smiled and nodded. "Everyone grab onto someone's hands," She said. They made a train, a line. "GERONIMO!" She yelled with a grin and they all fell in beyond her yelling while she was laughing manically.

#########

_He smacked him across the face and Jealousy fell against the wall. "Vice, stop," Mizho, the Goth girl, said. _

"_This is getting us nowhere." Miyoshi Sumako told him. _

_Vice ignored her, "I told you to kill her. They tricked you! How could you not see it coming, you can read freakin' minds!"_

"_I can't read hers," Jealousy sat up. Hana was beside him. _

"_What?"_

"_I can't read Sayuri's," Jealousy said, "I tried to read her mind, but I can't. It's like her thoughts are being protected by some kind of shield." _

"_Shit." Vice growled then he sighed. He scowled at Eater who was lying on the back of the couch snoring loudly, his foot twitching every five seconds. Jealousy got up and sat beside Rune who was a sleep on the couch. Hana walked over to the sofa then yawned, rubbing one of her eyes. She crawled into Jealousy's lap and closed her eyes. Jealousy often wondered why he put up with the child and he could never come to a conclusion. He just sat there and watched her and his master's steady breathing and relaxed bodies. Vice sat down against the wall._

"_So what are we going to do?" Jealousy wondered._

"_We'll have to wait until they come back. But you are becoming our weak link." _

_Jealousy growled, "The only thing weak here is your sloppy planning."_

_Vice glared at him, "Don't test me Jealousy and if you cause us to fail again I will break you." _

_Sayuri's words rang through his ears, "I don't wish to kill you, Jealousy, in this life I'm not a murderer." Jealousy's fingers brushed through Hana's hair, "Relax Vice, I will kill that conceited bitch, count on it." _

_###########_

They were screaming all the way through the portal. When they reached the end all of them let go of each other's hands and each of the dôji helped their master reach the ground safely. They looked up to see Sayuri's arms wrapped around Ultimo's neck and his arms around her waist. They flew down the ground. And Ultimo sat her down on her feet lightly. The other dôji looked at each other and then at the two.

"Can any of you sense him," Eco asked the dôji.

"Yes," Ultimo stated first. He pointed in the northwest direction. Sayuri believed that the only reason Ultimo knew where he was because he was a there in the past, in the 12th century, and he knew where Dunstan's lab was, but she didn't bring it up.

"Then we'll follow you Ultimo-sama," Service patted him on the back. "Or Sayuri could just teleport us there."

"I would if I could Service, but since the spell took up a lot of my energy, I can't. It's going to take about thirty minutes for it to come back."

"So what are we going to do for transportation?" Machi asked.

"Looks like we're going to have to walk," Hiroshi said.

"That's just peachy." Machi sighed.

"I'm sorry everyone," Sayuri apologized.

"Oh no, I'm sorry for complaining it's not your fault," Machi looked at her.

Sayuri smiled at her, "Hiroshi's right, looks like we're gonna have to walk." Sayuri started to move forward then she stopped, "Oh my god."

"What is it, Sayuri-chan" Ultimo asked.

"It's not just Dunstan we have to stop."

"What are you talking about," Slow wondered.

"Me, we have to stop me too. I'm the one who's giving him passage to different dimensions of time."

"But if we kill you in this time period you may not exist in ours," Eco told her.

"We'll have to take that chance. The most important thing right now is to stop the apocalypse. Billions of lives are more important than just one." Sayuri started walking again. Ultimo made a sad face then started to follow her. Two by two the rest of the group followed.

They had to knock a few guards unconscious to get inside. So they made a very noisy enterance. "Where to now, Ulti," Dr. Koun asked.

"Up the stairs," Ulti pointed to a flight of stairs front and center.

"Let's go," Hiroshi said, "The more time we spend yapping the more time Dunstan has to create more trouble."

"Right," Sayuri nodded she ran and went up the stairs with the others right behind her. Pardonner slipped his gauntlets under the doctor's arm and flew him up the stairs.

"Thank you very much, Pardonner," Dr. Koun said as the group reached the top.

"You're welcome Koun-sama," Pardonner landed beside him.

"That must be it," Machi saw two elaborate decorated doors.

Sayuri was about to say something before a vision stopped her. "What's wrong with her," Shiori asked.

"She's having a vision," Ultimo answered and went to his master, "Master?"

Sayuri looked around to find herself in a lab; her past-self was standing beside Dunstan. They were both staring at a large tube that was filled with some sort liquid. There were lights shining on the tube. Sayuri got closer and saw an unconscious Jealousy in the tube.

"Without your help Sayuri-sama," Dunstan said to her past-self, "Creating him would have not been possible."

Sayuri's past-self went to the tube and ran her hand over it, almost as if she wanted to touch Jealousy's face, "It was no trouble at all, creating his Spirit Sphere was simple. Doctor, I do believe that you still need to keep your end of the bargain."

"Yes of course," Dunstan smiled, "This way," He led her to another tube. Sayuri saw Vice, "Here he is," He told her. "He's all ready for you."

"Wonderful," Her past-self went to the tube and laid a delicate hand against the cool glass, "Vice, darling, time to wake up." She said with her lips inches away from the tube.

Vice's eyes snapped open and he looked at her then a chilling grin appeared on his face. She smiled at him, "That a dear."

Sayuri gasped as she returned to reality and her vision dissolved. "What did you see?" Ultimo asked, he touched her arm gently with his gauntlet.

"I'll tell you later," She took a deep breath and exhaled. "Come on, let's go."

They busted through the door to see Dunstan putting something together, most likely another dôji. "So you all finally came for me I see," He stood up.

"Right on schedule, Dr. Dunstan, according to your assumptions," Milieu the embodiment of moderation was close by.

"Milieu," The dôji gasped at the sight of the dôji that Dunstan kept for himself.

"And they brought her with them," Dunstan looked at Sayuri, "It seems that she is a pure soul in their time."

"You know why we're here, so why don't we just get it over with," Regula crossed his arms.

"My children have turned against me that was not in my plan, but I should've suspected it. After all Jealousy turned against his mother, the woman that aided me in his creation," Dunstan held out a hand in gesture to Sayuri. The club turned and looked at her shocked. "Fortunately you only have to spend your time to stop me because the you in this time, Sayuri-sama, has been killed little over a month ago."

"Just shut up and admit it psycho," Sayuri growled, "You lost and you're coming with us, willing or by force, your choice, but either way, your game is over."

"Very well," Dunstan said.

"Something's wrong here, this was too easy," Sayuri whispered to Ultimo.

"He has something else up his sleeve," Ultimo watched Dunstan come to them with Milieu.

"Watch him like a hawk, please," Sayuri turned and headed back to the hall.

"Yes ma'am."

###########

_Everyone looked at Jealousy when his head popped up and he looked out the window. "What is it Jealousy," Rune asked his dôji._

"_They've returned," Jealousy answered, "They have Dunstan."_

"_Are you sure, how is that possible," K put his guitar down._

"_That bitch Sayuri," Mizho said, "She's a spell caster, right? That would mean she had some sort of spell." _

"_Was she really your master in the past, Vice," Eater asked the Ultimate Evil dôji. _

"_Yeah, but she was nowhere near as annoying as K." Vice stated. K pouted._

_Jealousy just glanced at Rune. Rune gave him a slight nod, "I know you're confused Jealousy." Rune said to him as they walked outside. _

_Jealousy stared at the nearby mountains, "She's my Okaasan; it's because of her, as well as Dunstan, that I exist."_

############

They yelled as they fell back through the portal to their time. Sayuri was the last one out of the portal; she had to be in order for it to stay open. If she had passed through first it would have closed automatically, the spell dissolved. "Okay," Sayuri popped her back, "Now that's over." She heard Ultimo growl. "What is it," She asked.

"They're attacking the city, looking for us," Ultimo answered.

The group looked at Sayuri. "I'll try," She nodded. They joined hands; Sayuri had to use the last drop of her energy, but she was able to teleport them. Her legs trembled and she stumbled back, but Ultimo supported her up with his body. "I've never pushed my energy that far before." She panted lightly.

"Please try to not strain yourself anymore, Sayuri-chan," Ultimo helped her sit down.

"I'm sorry," Sayuri gave him a weak smile. Her body shook then she fell back; Ultimo caught her to find that Sayuri had passed out.

"Is she okay, Koun-sama," Pardonner wondered.

"She's fine, she's just exhausted," Dr. Koun checked her pulse.

"But she won't be for much longer," Eater appeared, "In fact none of you will!"

The group looked to find themselves surrounded by the evil dôji.

##########

"_So she used all her energy to get them here," Vice said, he smirked, "You pushed yourself too far again, Sayuri-sama." He summoned Karakuri Henge, Turtle Saw. _

_Ultimo created a fan and used it as a shield. The group gasped in wonder when a black glowing dome covered them. "What the hell," Vice's attack was blocked._

_Sayuri moaned as her body twitched and her eyes slowly opened. "Okaasan," Jealousy couldn't believe he called her that even though he didn't say it aloud. _

"_Sayuri, come on you gotta get up, we gotta go," Hiroshi said going over to her._

"_I can't," Sayuri told him, "I can't move my arms and legs." _

"_What," Hiroshi asked._

"_I can't move them, at all," Sayuri said. _

"_This is bad," Hiroshi picked her up. _

"_Ulti," Sayuri glanced at him. Time froze and they used that time to move to the forest and away from the evil dôji and masters. _

########

They stopped when they believed that they were far away enough. Sayuri leaned against Ultimo unable to move, unable to calm down.

Sayuri let another vision reveal itself; "Sayuri-sama," Vice came into a room where her past-self was sitting quietly, mediating on a spell.

"What is it, Vice," She asked patiently. She opened her gold eyes and looked at him.

"Have you figured out the spell?" Vice asked.

"Almost," Sayuri took a deep breath and exhaled.

"Sayuri-sama, have you…? You used up nearly all of your energy. You shouldn't push yourself anymore. You're going too far," Vice noticed her muscles trembling, which was invisible to human eyes. Sweat was running onto her brow.

"I have," Sayuri nodded, "If I can't get it right this time…I may never figure it out." Sayuri took a deep breath then began the spell. She got half way through before her energy was gone. She felt light-headed and weak. Vice caught her when she fell back, "You were right Vice," Her head limp against his shoulder, she sighed, "I went too far."

##########

_Vice blinked and found that the enemy was gone, "Damn them," He growled, "Spread out, find them," He ordered, "And if any of you should run into Sayuri, don't dare touch her, she's mine."_

###########

Sayuri finally regained mobility after ten minutes of rest. Ultimo aided her to her feet; she sighed. "Now what are we going to do," Mushashi wondered.

"There's nothing we can do," Sayuri said, only then did they realize it. "They're already here."

"Hide and seek is over cowards," Vice smirked.

Ultimo and the other dôji made a wall between their masters and the evil dôji and their masters. Ultimo snarled when he saw Jealousy, then he remembered one of the many valuable things that his master taught him, forgiveness. Sayuri had told him why Jealousy was jealous of her and him and Vice; she was the one who helped bring him into existence, she had the strongest connection to him than his _brothers_. She and Ultimo had become friends when they were foes in the past. He had killed her in her past life yet she forgave him. He forgave her for killing Yamato in the past. She was Vice's master for only a brief moment of time. Vice was her payment for creating Jealousy's Spirit Sphere and after that she virtually forgot about Jealousy completely. She understood Jealousy's hostility. Out of all the times he tried to kill her she held absolutely no resentment towards him. She had the power to break him but she didn't; she showed mercy. She wanted to show Jealousy how it was like to have a friend.

"Jealousy," Ultimo thought knowing that Jealousy would hear him; Jealousy could read minds.

"What," Jealousy answered. Somehow he had the ability of telepathy too.

"I forgive you," Ultimo told him.

Jealousy looked at him a little lost then it clicked, "So is that what she taught you?"

"Yes. I've forgave her for killing him centuries ago so why shouldn't I forgive you?"

Jealousy didn't answer. Everything seemed to move in slow motion as he stared at Sayuri. The dôji around him either combined with their masters or attacked own their own. "Let's go Jealousy," Rune told him, revealing his Karakuri Crest.

"Your wish is my command," Jealousy began to split apart. Sayuri stared in awe at the combined Jealousy and Rune.

Sayuri was snapped back to reality when the dôji of lust, Désir, was inches away from her with his gauntlet in the form of a butcher knife. He swung it at her. She crossed her arms in front of her in attempt to protect herself. When the blow didn't come she realized that she had thrown up a shield; her energy was back. He drove her back; keep trying to get her. He took the chance to run his weapon down her leg when she stumbled over a tree root. She squealed in pain and fell to the ground. She hissed in pain. She rolled out of the way when he brought it down again. She was too slow; he cut her across the side. She thought that he had her pinned when he brought his knife down once again. She squealed in terror; she had enough energy to throw up shields but not enough to teleport, she needed more time and now she wasn't going to get it.

She sighed with relief when Gauge blocked his blow and punched him so hard in the face that it sent him flying back at least a mile or so. Gauge looked at her to see if she was all right when she nodded he flew off to finish off Désir.

She was surprise that Ultimo hadn't come, but she realized that he was so occupied that he didn't realize that she was in danger. She didn't want to come so dependent on him that she had to rely on him saving her every time she needed help, like she'd been doing. She was forcing herself to learn how to stand on her own two feet. She fell back in the soft mountain grass, that was stained with her blood, gasping in pain, whimpering. She breathed in and out a few times and forced herself to sit up, "Come on Sayuri," She told herself, "Get a grip, you have to be strong for Ultimo, for them, for Jealousy."

All of a sudden there was a large noise of metal coming in contact with something. Sayuri gasped, her eyes went wide when she saw Jealousy and Rune helping her team and out of nowhere Vice and K, combined into the Onimen, cut Jealousy's ultimate form, Onigumo, Demon Spider, in half. Both he and Rune plummeted down to the earth. Rune was injured a great deal and Jealousy only slightly. Jealousy caught Rune in his arms just before they came in contact with the hard profound earth.

Sayuri ran over to where Rune and Jealousy fell, "Rune, Jealousy, no!" Sayuri took off her jacket and pressed it against Rune's wound instead of pressing it to her own wound. She had to force herself to move, she was in so much pain, "It's okay, Rune" She soothed when he whimpered, "You're going to be okay. I promise I won't let you die." Jealousy sat up and looked at her. She looked at him, "Are you…?"

"I'm fine, "Jealousy said, his wound repairing itself at a steady pace, now his wound was already half way fixed, "A dôji doesn't die unless his Spirit Sphere is destroyed, you know that."

Sayuri chuckled lightly, "Yeah, I know, I _should_ know, huh? After all, I did help Dunstan create you. But that that doesn't mean anything to you does it? You still want to kill me, punish me for forgetting about you." Jealousy just looked at her. "I was a lot like you once." She told him. Jealousy arched a brow. "I was jealous of everyone; everyone with a pretty face, a loving family, and happy home life. Then…I met them, my friends."

"Friends," Jealousy's wound was fixed completely.

"Mm-hmm, do you want one," Sayuri asked him.

They both froze when they heard a cackle. It was Vice's Karakuri Henge, Onimen, Demon Mask. "I told you before; hide and seek is over!" Vice said. Sayuri gasped when Vice prepared to crush them with his balled fist. Sayuri threw herself over Rune as a shield. She closed her eyes when a gust of wind blew over her. She sat up when nothing happened. She saw Jealousy and Ultimo flying side by side. Their gauntlets were formed into fans. They both had saved her and Rune. Which made sense; both of their masters where in trouble and they protected them. The two looked at one another and nodded. They soared forward towards Vice, leading his attention away from Sayuri and Rune.

"Sayuri-san," Pardonner flew up to her. He landed beside her.

"Pardonner," Sayuri looked at him then she saw the doctor, "Dr. Koun, please, he needs help!"

"As do you," Pardonner noticed.

"I'll be fine," Sayuri said as the doctor kneeled down by Rune, "But Rune may not be; he could die." Rune was losing a lot of blood from one single gash to his side. Sayuri's energy was just now done mending her leg and was now switching to her side. Pardonner could see the black energy collecting around her wound. She hadn't yet figured out how to use her energy to heal someone else. Of all the stuff she wanted to learn about her power that was next on her list.

"We're aiding an enemy?" Sophia flew over to them.

"He's not an enemy, Sophia, not anymore," Dr. Koun told him.

"There you are," Mushashi came over, "We were looking everywhere for you."

"Hey Murayama," Sayuri removed her jacket when Dr. Koun snapped open his bag. "Is he going to be okay, Dr. Koun?" Sayuri moved to where she could prop up Rune's head on her lap.

"We'll see soon enough, Sayuri-dear." Dr. Koun threaded a needle then began to sew up Rune's side.

"Sayuri-san, are you able to use teleportation?" Pardonner wondered. He thought it would be best if they moved to a safer location.

"I'll try," Sayuri said. Her energy swirled around them. Each of them touched Sayuri and then, in a blink of an eye, they were gone. Sayuri sighed when she got them far enough from the danger zone.

"There's nothing more I can do," Dr. Koun closed his bag after he wrapped up Rune, "But he should be fine now. If you hadn't been there, Sayuri-dear, he would have surely bled out."

Sayuri nodded. "We got Dunstan, now how are we supposed to stop the Hundred Machine Funeral?" Sayuri stood up.

"You truly are the embodiment of mercy, Lily, and yet you're not a dôji," Dunstan walked up with Eco and Regula trailing him. He used her namesake.

Sayuri ignore the psychopath and looked at Regula, "Can you rewrite their memories of the Hundred Machine Funeral. If you do, it won't happen, right?"

Regula looked at Eco, who nodded. "Let's do it," Regula smiled. Sayuri ran while Regula flew to the place where she and the others were before.

Sayuri got the ledge and stopped; she cupped her hands around her mouth and yelled, "ULTIMO!"

############

"_Ultimo," Jealous said, "Go to Sayuri, I can hold him off long enough until you two get back."_

"_Are you sure," Ultimo asked._

"_I'm sure," Jealousy nodded. "Now go!" _

"_Right," Ultimo flew towards where he saw Sayuri waving at him as fast as he could. _

###########

"It would start raining," Sayuri said as rain poured heavily over them. She smiled when she saw Ultimo coming towards them. Suddenly one of the evil dôji in ultimate form came at him from the side and stabbed him through the side; went in through one side and out the other. She heard a faint crack. She watched in horror as the evil dôji pulled free and left. Ultimo floated there for a few seconds then he descended like a rock. Sayuri felt tears in her eyes, "ULTIMO…!"

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**Yes I'm aware that the dôji can turn into humans as their default mode. And making Ultimo act somewhat child-like makes him even cuter. **_


End file.
